Magical Records
Magical records (also sometimes called “magical copies” or “magical recordings”) are magical photos/videos/audio clips of previous events. Creation Magical records can only be created by a mage with an appropriate focus who directly witnessed the events they wish to depict. Thankfully, a wide variety of focuses will allow a mage to use this ability; anything related to truth, justice, messages, sharing, sending, entertainment, knowledge, safety, etc. would almost certainly allow for the record-making magical skill. In fact, this skill is so useful that apprentice mages are often encouraged by their mentors to try and apply their focus to allow for the creation of magical records. The mage that makes the record can cast a spell to “play” the record at will for the rest of their lives. Magical records with visual elements resemble the feed from a projector. The projection can only be as large as the object it is cast upon. In addition, the mage that created the record can cast a spell to "imprint" it onto an object as many times as they wish. While these records can be imprinted onto any object, records with visual elements are best done on something flat and big enough to show the image/video clearly. Common objects for imprinted magical records include paper (loose parchment or pages in empty books), sturdy stone tablets, leather, or wooden planks. For audio-only records, any object can be used. However, most records without a visual element are imprinted upon clearly labeled objects that indicate to the casual viewer that the object itself has been imprinted. It's important to note that imprinting a magical record onto an object is NOT an enchantment. For a long time, scholars thought it was a form of enchantment that just wore out very slowly, but changed their minds once it became clear that these records would only vanish if lost or broken beyond repair. This is why the act of creating such a record is called "imprinting;" your magic forms a mental stamp in the form of this idea, imprints it onto an object, and immediately returns itself to the soul of the caster. The resulting record is considered to be a product of the magic, not an enchantment that will wear off over time. As a result, since magical records aren’t enchantments, they can be enchanted in ways that affect the record itself or the person viewing it. Tampered Records A mage cannot make a clear record of something that they did not witness, but can create one of poor quality based on magical evidence found at the scene or the accounts of others who did witness the event. These poor quality records will be missing certain details or moments, which will be replaced with a fuzzy, incoherent visual and audio blur, comparable to what we would call static if it was modern RGB-based visual technology and not a "magical projector video." This effect is also created if another mage attempts to impede the creation of a magical record (preemptively or in reaction) or if some other magic bumped into the record-making spell when it was being created and interfered with it on accident. If a mage attempts to “doctor the footage,” as we might say in the real world, or intends to pass a fictional record off as an actual event, the record will develop the same poor quality and fuzzy, indistinct patches that you would find in a record based on imperfect information or sources. The more untruthful the record is, the worse the quality will be. It seems that the magic is aware of the true events that occurred in some way, and will omit any information from the record that is misleading, presumptive, or blatantly untrue. No one quite understands why this is the case, but at least no one has to worry about the spread of false records. Fictional Records If the author is present, magical records can be made from works of art or literature. This allows these records to be created through a cooperative effort between mages and creators. However, in order to avoid the corrupted effect present on tampered records, records that are entirely fictional for entertainment purposes MUST be made with the intent of creating something fictional. The Watch The Watch keeps a mage with the ability to make magical records at every outpost, garrison, and (if possible) with every mobile party of Watchers as well. However, hundreds of records created by mages outside of The Watch are also studied at great length. The Watch has compiled a list of mages who created records of every sign of The Enemy or clue as to the whereabouts of the missing lords. Copies of all of these records are kept in Fort Stiofán and Fort Conchúr, which distribute other copies to their respective outposts. In the event of a lost record, the mage who created it would be tracked down and asked for a replacement, but this doesn’t happen incredibly often. The Watch has all of their magical records imprinted on stone objects so that they will be preserved in case of fire. Real-World Connection In the real world, these records are supposed to represent Sean’s uploads, along with any other photo/video/audio stuff that we spread around the community that can’t really be replicated in a fantasy setting. While theorists in the real world will watch certain videos over and over again, Watchers will consult these records time and again for more clues. When Sean takes down an upload or image (*cough* the beach postcards *cough*) and someone has a copy that they spread around the community, that’s the equivalent to The Watch losing a record and returning to the original mage for a replacement. The stories that touch our hearts in the games that Sean plays are the fictional myths and stories of the kingdom, preserved for repeated viewing, entertaining, and sharing on magical records. There’s a reason that many of the mythological creatures that I've incorporated into this universe are based on creatures in the games that Sean plays! Of course, some of these “myths” (especially the sci-fi ones) will be slightly adapted from their original form. For example, Connor, “the android sent by Cyberlife,” would instead be something along the lines of, “the automaton sent by the Life-Makers’ Guild.” I'm constantly creating new stories and adapting tales from real-life mythology, new series on the channel, and stuff based on the culture and history of Duilintinn itself, so let me know if you have any ideas! Category:Magic